Things I Write When Bored
by Italy's Driving
Summary: Basically a bunch of Hetalia one shots and drabblea ands stuff. Most are numerous. Please enjoy!
1. Thee Difference Between Pasta and Pasta

Turkey was, as a general rule, ignored during meetings. He didn't talk much, other than to insult Greece, and never stood up with his own ideas. The masked Nation much preferred to sit back and watch all the younger Nations bicker. Unfortunetely, it was break. And he was hungry. So, going against baser instincts, he asked the others of they wanted him to pick something up for them. Most had brought their own food, so they answered no. And Japan and America had been too engaged in their game to notice. However, Italy did answer.

"Ve~ I would love some pasta! Wpuld you get me some pasta?" Turkey nodded, though confused. Wasn't it a bit early in the day for pasta? Oh well, if Italy wanted pasta; Turkey would get him pasta.

After picking up his own food (a simple samdwich), the chocolate France had asked for and the strawberries Poland wanted (and an apple for America, as the boy was fond of them and would probably be hungry after his game), Turkey set off to find Italy's pasta. Looking at all the different kinds, Turkey almost cried.

"Are you alright?" Turkey turned to the human whom addressed him, and sighed in relief.

"Nah, not really. 'M 'sposed to be pickin' some up fer a friend. But I don' know what kind he'd like," Turkey said. The woman nodded knowingly.

"There are a lot of choices, huh? Why don't you get a mix?" Turkey's face lit up and he hugged the woman happily.

"You're a genius, miss! Thank you!" The woman chuckled when he released her and walked away. Turkey grabbed a mix and headed to the check out counter.

Back at the meeting room, Turkey dropped France off his chocolate, Poland his strawberries and set America's apple next to him. All were met with thanks. Well, sort of. America just smiled, but still. However, Italy came with a problem.

"Ve~ Um, Turkey? What is this?" Turkey frowned.

"Pasta. You asked for pasta."

"Turkey, this is cake!"

BEAUTIFUL LINE BREAK IS BEAUTIFUL

 **Welp. Hooray for Hetalia one shots! This is the first, and I hope you all enjoyed it! to clear up any confusion, in Turkish "pasta" means cake.**

 **Until Next Time, This is Italy's Driving saying;** _That's All Folks!_


	2. No Need to Get Personal!

Over the years, most of the Nations have learned that it is a dangerous thing to ask America out. It isn't because of his surprisingly protective family, though that's a problem too, it's more because of his own responses. He'll gladly go on a date with you, if you manage to put up with and move past his responses. Usually they're sparky or insulting or demeaning. Sometimes, they're just plain mean. Though they've also learned that a straight up no, usually means "Try harder next time". There are, of course, some Nations that never learn. One of which is, quite obviously, Prussia.

"Hey, America!" This was around the five hundredth time Prussia had tried, "On a scale of one to you, how free are you tonight?" America sent him a glare from across the meeting table, as Prussia had interrupted America's older brother; Canada.

"1940s Germany." Most laughed, some gasped and all looked at Prussia.

"No need to get personal!" America sent an apologetic smile to both Canada and Germany. Canada sighed and continued speaking.

Not too long later, only about fifteen minutes, Prussia spoke up again.

"Hey, America! Wanna go on a date? Are you free tonight?"

"I'm never free. Five hundred dollars per date." And so, the meeting resumed.

It took Prussia about half an hour to gather his pride and try again.

"Hey, America! Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"Are you calling me the devil?!" Prussia got sent out of the room for that one.

During the break, he tried again.

"Hey, America! Are you religious, 'cause you're the answer to all my prayers."

"I'm Jewish."

"Verdammt!"

It took less than five minutes for him to try again.

"Hey, America! Are you an ocean, 'cause I'm getting lost in the vastness of your body."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"Nein! Mein gott, nein!"

"I think you should stop, bruder."

After getting over his fear of being pummeled to death, Prussia tried again.

"Hey, America! Can I borrow your phone? I told my vater I'd call when I fell in love."

"Germania's dead."

"Why would you say that?!"

After a long break full of failed pick up lines, Prussia was ready to give up. And give up he did.

"I'm done! I'm done trying to be smooth about this! America, would you give me the satisfaction of going on a date with me?!"

"England always said I shouldn't go out with a person who isn't nervous asking me out."

"I will do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"If I go on a date with you, you have to cross dress next meeting."

"Deal!"

FABULOUS LINE BREAK IS FABULOUS

 **Welp. Second Oneshot in this little... thing I do to cure boredom. Sorry about not updating my other stories, they're a little difficult to write without Google docs. And the actual game in the case of When England's Away. Anyway. I really like this one! I think it's cute! Hope you all enjoyed!**

Until Next Time, this is Italy's Driving saying; _That's All Folks!_


	3. To All France Haters

So. This is more of an authors note than anything else, but I need to do it. Anyway~!!! Recently, I realized that there truly are people out there who hate France. That think he's a bad person. And I need to say this.

France is NOT a monster. Nor is he a rapist. Nor a coward. Nor weak. France is, in all actuality, the most successful military power in Europe. He's not a rapist. I stressed this in my story Glasses: The Sequel. France would never, ever take a person by force. Regardless of how attracted he may be to them. Francis Bonnefoy is the country of love. Not lust. Sure, he's a bit of a pervert. And maybe he flirts a lot. He can also be a bit touchy-feely. But if someone said no? He would back off. After all, "Love is not something that should be forced." That's one of his most forgotten quotes. Everyone remembers his perverted comments. No one remembers how kind and loving he is. France would never violate a person.

To all those that may make him into a bad person. I may not be able to ask you not to read my stories, but I ask. No, BEG. That you do not bash on Francis Bonnefoy. That you do not insult, my country of origin. Thank you.

To All France Haters-

What are you so afraid of? Love? Happiness? Salvation for our unworthy souls? Let Francis Bonnefoy into your heart, cause you're already in his.

ლ(= з = )ლ ~

In other words: FUCK. OFF. FRANCE. HATERS.

FRANCE IS A BEAUTIFUL PERSON SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH


End file.
